


Me-mes *insert cringing Peter*

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Generation Z Peter Parker, Memes, Mjolnir - Freeform, Peter Parker Can Wield Mjolnir, Peter is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vines, i feel like these tags perfectly summarise it, thor is lost, tony is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Peter conveniently forgot the one other hero he would die to meet. Fortunately, Tony has not and once he returns, he recommends said hero to spend some time with the teenager to better understand internet culture. Peter is a little shit so of course, shenanigans occur.





	Me-mes *insert cringing Peter*

“Hey kiddo, I’ve got someone here I know you’d love to meet!” Peter frowned at Tony’s words, he’s not entirely sure who his mentor could be talking about, he’s already met Bruce Banner — that in itself was one of the best days of his life — and he’s practically living with his ultimate hero, so who else would his father figure assume that he’d love to meet? “I’ll be down soon Mr Stark, I’ve just gotta finish up writing this essay!” He shouted back, not looking away from the essay he was writing, he didn't have much left and he had a feeling that whoever it is, he'd probably get distracted by them and would forget to finish the essay so that's why he was prioritising finishing it before going down. 

 

Soon enough, he'd finished the essay and read over it once (twice, actually), just to make sure he didn't leave any of his dumb little comments in it, before he sent a message to Ned to tell him that he'd just finished the essay and to ask him for his opinion on who he thought it might be that Tony wanted him to meet. He didn't check what Ned's response was, getting distracted before his phone could light up with the message ‘Maybe it’s Thor 🤩’ (what he was distracted by, he'd never be able to say because  he didn’t even know what had him distracted enough to forget he sent a message to his best friend). 

 

He sent the essay to the printer in Tony’s lab, knowing he’d get down there later that day and set aside his laptop, putting his phone on top of the laptop. After doing so, he made his way out of his room, closing the door before venturing down the stairs, looking down at his feet as to not trip down the stairs accidentally. After he was safely off the stairs, he looked up to find Tony and who he wanted to introduce to him. Once he found Tony, his jaw dropped noticing who was standing across from him. 

 

It was Thor, his Man Crush Monday for however many years now. Peter was astounded. The god was standing there in casual clothes, talking to Tony about something to do with an exclusive league of female warriors, Mjølnir in hand, like any of what was happening was normal. Peter blinked and decided to make his presence known. “Hey Mr Stark. Is... is that Thor?” With a knowing smirk, Tony stepped forward so he and the god (who had turned to face Peter) were next to each other, nodded and clapped Thor on the back. “Indeed it is. Point break, meet Peter.” 

 

Peter realised now that when people say his voice was booming, they certainly weren’t joking, Thor greeted him with a booming “Hello Peter Tonyson!” Upon hearing that, Tony muttered “Why does everyone instantly think Peter is my son whenever they meet him?” in disbelief at the exact same time that Peter froze. “It is nice to meet you.” Thor took a few steps forward and held his hand out for Peter to shake. Still shocked by what Thor had initially said, Peter looked a little dazed as he shook hands with the god and gasped when he was pulled forward into a tight hug. “Buddy, I hate to inform you, but Pete isn’t my son. He certainly behaves like it sometimes, but sadly, he’s not related to me.” 

 

Thor let go of Peter, tilted his head and frowned slightly in confusion. “But he looks just like you, how are you  not his father?” Tony opened his mouth to answer but frowned and looked down as he processed the words. “FRI baby, does Peter really look so similar to me?" There was barely even a second of hesitation before FRIDAY responded, "Yes Boss, you and Peter have a very similar look and there is a high chance that most people who do not know Peter will ask if he's your son." Tony had a satisfied look on his face and muttered, "Huh. Honestly this is my new favourite fact. This makes me unbelievably happy." and Peter couldn't fight the grin that was forming on his face either. 

 

After his musing, Tony looked back at Thor with a serious look on his face. "Thor, I'm saying this because I care for you. I'd suggest you spend a little bit of time alone with Peter so he can teach you some of his Gen Z culture, otherwise you'll be extremely lost whenever he’s around.” Thor looked at Peter, who was barely concealing a snort, almost confused before laughing. 

 

“Man of Iron, I doubt this child can confuse me like you say, but I shall follow your suggestion. Come, young Peter, show me what you must.” Peter grinned at Tony, who instantly began to regret the suggestion. “Sure thing Mr Thor! Just sit over there,” he gestured to one of the couches, “and I’ll be back soon, I’ll just get my laptop.” When the god made his move to sit where he was requested, Peter hurried up to his bedroom, hopping up stairs two at a time. Once he got to his room, he checked his phone. Seeing Ned’s message, he chuckled and responded ‘🤪🤪’ before picking up his laptop, phone on top of it, and hurrying back down the stairs. 

 

The first thing Peter noticed was that the god was sitting on the couch, looking something akin to a lost puppy as he waited and he couldn't help the small laugh that came from his mouth. "Okay Mr Thor, I think the best thing I can show you are Vines." The god frowned slightly and Peter realised that he probably had no clue what Vine is, "What good would you showing me a plant do for introducing me to your culture." Peter stifled his laughter, not wanting to offend the god accidentally. "Oh, no Mr Thor, its not that type of vine, I'm talking about Vine, it was a video service where a lot of memes, uhh, funny videos? Yeah that seems close enough. Where a bunch of funny videos were shared and became popular." 

 

"Okay, show me your me-mes." Resisting the urge to cringe at the mispronunciation of the word 'meme', Peter opened his laptop and opened up a new tab for YouTube, where he typed 'vines that keep me from ending it all' in the search bar. "Young Peter are you okay?" Peter turned to look at Thor, a little confused by the question, but he realised what he was referring to at the same time that he noticed that the god had no sense of personal space and was sitting right next to him. "Oh no, no, I'm fine, that's just how most Gen Z's are, we have fatalistic humour so unless we are actually suicidal, if we say 'I wanna die' it's most likely that we don't." After scanning Peter's entire figure to make sure he wasn't causing himself any harm, he relaxed and Peter selected the first search result. It opened with the 'this bitch empty' vine and as soon as it had finished, Thor voiced a question. "What is yeet?" 

 

Peter could barely surpress his grin. Pausing the compilation mid ‘fre sh a vocado’, he responded with, "It's like a battle cry of sorts. People say it gives you more power when you throw something, like when she threw that can." The look on Thor's face almost made Peter laugh. He might end up regretting this later, but for now he's gonna enjoy feeding Thor lies about what internet slang means. He pressed play on the video again. There were a few more comments from Thor throughout the video, mostly at the obscure ones that always had Peter wheezing, such as the almighty ‘barbecue sauce on my titties’, Thor was left wondering what had happened during it even after the compilation finished. 

 

Peter then had a genius idea and cautiously voiced it. “Hey Mr Thor... do you think we could prank the others using Mjølnir?” Thor’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “How is it that you suggest us doing it?” He asked and Peter barely spared a second before telling him his plan. 

 

“Okay so using my account, we will post vines of you going up to everyone while they are distracted, saying ‘here hold this’ and pass them Mjølnir. Because they nobody is worthy, yes?” A nod confirmed this, “Because nobody is worthy, Mjølnir should instantly drop and pull them with it, so it’d be hilarious seeing their reaction.” Thor was practically sparking with excitement at the idea. “Young Peter that is genius! My mischievous brother would love meeting you if your time was spent like this.” Peter beamed at the words. 

 

“Mr Thor, I’ll have FRIDAY inform us whenever someone is distracted enough to execute our plan. Although, I may not always be there so I’ll have to provide you with a phone logged into my account. Gods I’m glad I have a stash of prototype Stark phones prepared for if my current one accidentally breaks. FRI, is there anyone we can do this prank on at the moment?” The AI was silent for a moment before she answered, saying, “Yes. Mr Barnes is currently reading in the sitting area on his floor and Dr Banner is currently in his lab, learning about the functionality of Mr Barnes’ mechanical arm for potential upgrades.” 

 

“How exciting! We can get two in one day!” Peter gushed and headed over to the elevator, phone in hand, followed by Thor, who had Mjølnir in his own hand. They chose to prank Bruce first and when Peter tried to get Thor to quiet down before he started the recording, it didn’t work. The first viral vine on Peter Parker’s account went like this: 

 

“Banner!” Thor bellowed as he stormed over to where Bruce’s back was facing the camera. 

 

“Oh, hi Thor.” The timid scientist responded, not looking up from the schematic and notes he was studying, not even surprised at Thor suddenly showing up. 

 

“Hold this for me.” He held out Mjølnir and Bruce didn’t even look at what he was going to be handed before he held out his hand with a quiet “Sure.” For a millisecond, it seemed like he was actually going to hold it up, then the hammer fell, taking Bruce down with it. Bruce looked up at Thor who was booming with laughter looking almost betrayed and at Peter’s soft snicker, he looked at Peter with complete betrayal in his eyes. 

 

 

After they had gotten out their laughter about what had happened, they made their way up a few levels to where Bucky was. The sitting area was mainly characterised by the brightly coloured couches that were situated by the windows for the most effective view. Bucky was also facing away from them, but he looked over his shoulder and greeted Peter when he noticed him, not paying attention to Thor or the camera that was on him as Peter pressed record: 

 

“Soldier!” Thor shouted, startling Bucky enough to make him jolt and then freeze up for a split second before looking back to see the culprit. 

 

“Huh? Thor?” Peter had to hold back laughter as Bucky choked out his shocked response. 

 

“Hold this for me!” The super soldier eyed the hammer wearily, but only realised what it actually was after Thor had let go of Mjølnir and his arm was being pulled down to the ground by the weapon. He looked at Thor with murder in his eyes and turned the look on Peter behind the camera. Before the clip cut off, he could be seen mouthing ‘you’re lucky I like you’ and a short burst of laughter. 

 

 

The next day in school, Peter was approached by a few people who had seen the videos after they were shared on literally everything. When people asked him for context as to how Thor was on his vine account, he simply shrugged and said “Stark Internship. I can’t say much more, y’know, NDAs and all.” When Flash confronted him at the end of school with a glare and tried to intimidate him by saying ‘that the NDA bullshit doesn’t work on him’, Peter wasn’t entirely sure how to respond, but he didn’t have to, his phone blew up with new notifications from Vine so he pushed past Flash with a little more force than normal and hurried to Happy’s car, checking what was causing the notifications on his way there. 

 

Thor had shakily recorded the next one on his own, the god had found Sam playing a game on the PlayStation that Peter recognised. He seemed to be engrossed in an action scene with specific button prompts that were keeping one of the main characters from being shot. Peter could already feel what was about to happen and felt bad for Sam, he was going to have to restart from the checkpoint if he wanted to continue to play as that character without ruining the dynamic he had with the character’s partner. 

 

“Wilson! Hold this for me!” Sam let out a distressed noise. Not wanting the god to get upset at being ignored, he hurriedly held out a hand without taking his eyes off the screen, therefore unable to notice Thor drop Mjølnir in his hand until the hammer pulled his arm down. In Sam’s panic as his arm dropped, he missed the cues and the character was shot. After this happened, Sam faced Thor with a look of dismay and sighed sadly as Thor laughed. 

 

 

Happy greeted Peter with a nod and a slight smile and listened to Peter talk for a few minutes, responding once before putting up the partitioning before Peter could really start rambling. Peter was about to start on some homework when notifications for another Vine started to appear. 

 

The video was focused on Steve, who was training, hitting dummies with his shield. Peter knew he normally did this for about 10 minutes before doing an extensive workout (as if he needed to work out) and then he’d get out a punching bag and punch until it broke. Thor quietly crept up to the super soldier until he was two steps away and when Steve was about to throw the shield, he bellowed “Steve hold this!” 

 

The throw went askew as Steve was startled by Thor’s loud voice. He whipped around right after the shield left his hand with the other out palm up. Mjølnir was dropped and Steve went with it and all that could be seen was the vibranium shield ricocheting off the walls and the shriek that was heard from one of the males. 

 

 

Peter lost it laughing at that. He was more than thankful that he had his association with the Avengers and therefore was able to inspire this series of pranks play out. He hadn’t met Thor until the day before but he knew based on what Bruce had told him about Loki’s true personality and the stories he’d heard of the two Asgardians, that Thor was also quite mischievous. Not as much as Loki, but mischievous enough to prank the Avengers. 

 

Sometimes Peter found it hard to believe that everything he’s seen is what they’re like normally, there was enough banter that it was like they were a slightly dysfunctional family rather than a group of individuals who were brought together to protect the world. He’d most definitely gotten over the hero worship for most of them in the time he’s spent around them and now they were mostly like his loser family that just happened to be famous. 

 

“Hey kid are you okay?” Happy asked, bringing him out from his thoughts. Peter realised that Happy must’ve been concerned when he’d lost his shit. “Ah yeah, I’m fine, Happy. I just saw something that was hilarious and couldn’t not laugh.” He eyed Peter suspiciously, but let it go, at least, Peter thought he did, until Happy asked, “So what was so funny?” Peter couldn’t see what he looked like, but if he could, the best way to explain his facial expression was the surprised Pikachu meme. He thought of the pros and cons of telling Happy and decided ‘fuck the cons this is too funny not to share’. 

 

“I let Thor use my Vine account and suggested a prank, so he’s pranking the Avengers into holding Mjølnir and they’ve all been going down with it.” Happy let out a small bark of laughter. “You, for someone so sweet, especially compared to literally every other teenager, can be very demonic sometimes.” Peter smirked because it was true. “Yeah, people tend to underestimate the ones that look the cutest.“ Happy nodded in agreement and for a moment it seemed like it was going to be a peaceful drive, but as an idiot pulled in front of the car too close for comfort, Happy was on his horn in an instant. Peter snorted, typical Happy. 

 

When they got to the tower and Peter went up to the common area, he noticed Thor was waiting for him. “Lady FRIDAY told me you had returned, so I decided to wait for you. What did you think of today’s videos?” Peter nodded rapidly, grin growing as he thought back to both of them. “Mr Sam’s was devious. You forced him let Connor die and Connor is his favourite character. The one with Mr Steve Rogers Captain America sir made me laugh a bit too much, especially since the shield was ricocheting off the wall at high speeds.” Thor grinned at the comment. 

 

Peter began working on his homework, quickly becoming absorbed in it, effectively cutting off all of his thought processes and blocking everything else out. His motivation was that he wanted to get it done as soon as possible so he could get down to the labs. He didn't even catch on to what was happening as Thor said "Hold this for me." So he held out his non-dominant hand and continued writing with the other, even as a strange weight landed in his hand. 

 

He only looked up after he heard a choked gasp coming from Thor and he saw a very familiar hammer in his hand. He then looked to Thor who he saw with the phone in hand, recording his shocked face (Peter could tell he was recording himself because Thor didn't know how to flip the camera and he could literally see the screen). "Holy shit." Peter whispered, staring at Mjølnir, which was still sitting in his hand and certainly not falling to the ground, in awe as Thor was panicking in the background. 

 

FRIDAY was the one who interrupted Thor's mini freak-out. “Peter, Thor, Boss is preoccupied in his lab if you’d like to prank him now.” FRIDAY announced and both males perked up. “All of them in two days, this is amazing.” Peter muttered in muted awe as Thor came over and passed him the phone, picking up Mjølnir. “FRI, override Thor’s access for him to access the lab to do this prank.” And before the AI had even responded he’d hurried to the elevator, Thor following closely behind. “Boss will kill you afterwards, Thor is technically banned from the lab.” 

 

“It’ll be fine, he’s only going down there for the prank. We’ll be coming back up here pretty much straight after.” FRIDAY let out a noise that was something akin to a sigh and the elevator doors opened for them. “Young Peter, I think you should execute this prank, it would certainly freak Tony out.” Thor suggested and Peter couldn’t stop the grin that formed on his face. “You’re right Mr Thor, I think that Mr Stark would definitely freak out.” 

 

They traded objects once the elevator stopped and Peter momentarily stared at the hammer in awe as he was handed it. “I’m never gonna get over this.” He muttered and Thor laughed, saying “Nor will I.” They walked to the door and Peter completed the necessary security measures, opening the door and looking back at Thor, making sure he was recording. 

 

"Hey Underoos, what's up?" Tony asked, a little concerned that Peter hadn't gone straight down to the labs. 

"Ok, nothing much. Hey, Mr Stark, could you hold this for me?" Peter asked, holding out Mjølnir. Tony looked up and stared at him with narrowed eyes but held out his hand. "Thanks Mr Stark." Peter said, dropping the hammer into Tony's hand. The momentum of Mjølnir dropping down bought Tony to the ground from where he’d been standing. 

 

Tony processed what had just happened and rather than getting annoyed about the prank, just whispered "What the fuck." In his shock because he’d just witnessed Peter holding Thor's hammer casually like it weighed nothing. "Young Peter is worthy!" Thor shouted, bringing Tony's attention to him. Tony looked at Thor with narrowed eyes and then turned back to Peter. "What the fuck is happening? Why is he here? He's banned from the lab." Peter shrugged and simply responded by saying "It was for the Vine."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Some man thought that genetic experimentation was a good idea, he wasn't even a scientist. He had tried his morally unsafe method to try and enhance himself so that he could win a weightlifting competition and failed miserably, he had made himself into a weird agressive gorilla human creature. Peter as his superhero alter-ego was partially trying to knock him out and partially trying to distract him until one or more of the Avengers showed up.
> 
> The first responder was Thor and Peter saw him fly in, stop right by Peter on top of a building (which surprised him, he heard that Thor often jumped into battle without a second of hesitation) and looked directly at Peter before letting out a guttural cry of "YEET!" and throwing Mjølnir so hard that it instantly knocked the gorilla man out. "Holy shit." Peter whispered out of disbelief at what had just happened right in front of him.
> 
> "Hello Man of Spiders! Do not mind me, I was told that 'yeet' was a good war cry, I was testing it out. Let us restrain the monkey man and get back to our lives." Thor said to him and Peter blinked a few times before he realised what situation he was in. "Oh, y-yeah let's do that. Thank you for your help." Thor squinted at him after hearing his voice and Peter cursed himself inwardly.
> 
> "Young Peter, is that you?" Shit. 
> 
> Play dumb. "Who's Peter?" Not that dumb! Thor narrowed his eyes and Peter could practically see the gears turning in Thor’s head, but the god dismissed his suspicion and made his way down to the gorilla guy, Peter following shortly after.
> 
> When Peter returned to the tower after patrol, he was confronted by Thor about Spider-Man and knew he wasn't actually fooled, he was smart but people rarely gave him credit due to the rash decisions he would make. "Okay fine, I'm Spider-Man, but you have to keep it a secret, okay? I don't want to put people I care about in danger because my secret identity got out." 
> 
> "I will not share your secret, do not fret, Peter." Thor assured Peter, who let out a sigh of relief.
> 
> "I can't believe you actually yeeted Mjølnir though!"
> 
>  
> 
> im sorry for not uploading last week, I ended up wanting to extend it and so now it's over twice as long rip
> 
> check #ppstaao3 on Instagram for a shitty little comic. I'm planning on maybe starting to do art for it and im only sharing it on ig for now, maybe i'll post it on twitter later on but idk


End file.
